Love The Way You Lie
by Asuka Hara
Summary: I walk into my room and see Cat holding her knees up to her chest. I bit my bottom lip and sit beside her. She looks at me and I just want to cry. She has a cut on the left side of her face and her left eye is bruised.
1. Chapter 1

**Love The Way You Lie**

**Rated****: Not sure if this should be T or M**

**Summary****: Cat is in an abusive relationship. Jade is the one she keeps coming to and promises not to tell anyone, but how long until this "relationship" goes too far? Story told in Jade's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Victorious or any song lyrics I use.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One-Safe and Sound<strong>

"_**Just close your eyes. The sun is going down. You'll be alright. No one can hurt you now." -Taylor Swift**_

* * *

><p>I walk into my room and see Cat holding her knees up to her chest. I bit my bottom lip and sit beside her. She looks at me and I just want to cry. She has a cut on the left side of her face and her left eye is bruised. I pick up a damp rag and begin to clean the cut. She backs away from me as if I just tried to kill her. When I get my hands on that boy he'll wish he never even touched her.<p>

"What did he do to you, Cat?" I ask her. She looks at me and just shakes her head 'no.' I push the mean remark in my mind away and gave a small smile to my best friend. "Listen, Cat. I won't hurt you. HE can't hurt you. Not here. Not now." I set the rag down and move a little closer to her. I see a few tears slide down her face and I can feel my heart breaking. Yes, I, Jade West, have a heart. "Oh Cat…" I wrap my arms around her. I can feel her tense up and I begin to hum softly. She starts to relax and leans into me and I can hear her soft sobs. I begin to stroke her hair and continue to hum.

"Jade?" She gets out of my grasp and smiles at me. "Thank you." She says softy.

"You're welcome." I smile back at her. "I think we should get some sleep." She nods her head in agreement. I watch her climb under the blankets. I get in beside her and turn the lamp off.

"Night, Jade." Cat says quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. "You're a really good friend."

"Yeah, ok. Night." I reply not even thinking about if it will somehow hurt her feelings.

X.X

"Cat, wake up." I throw a pillow at her getting very frustrated. This girl is hard to wake up. I look around for more things to throw at her, but didn't find any that wouldn't seriously injure her. I groan and walk over to where the red-head is sleeping. She looks so peaceful. Wait a minute, is she smiling? Are you kidding me! "Caterina Hannah Valentine! I know you're awake!" She then burst into a fit of giggles.

"Sorry, Jade. I couldn't help it." She sits up and smiles at me. I roll my eyes and put my combat boots on.

"Just hurry up. We're gonna be late." I walk over to my vanity and check my hair making sure it wasn't frizzy or anything. "Andre and Beck are probably waiting for us." I turn around and see Cat rushing around the room finding clothes to wear. After a while I watch her put a jacket over a purple shirt. "Are you ready?" I ask her, standing up.

"Yep!" She smiles at me. "Let's go!" I walk out of my bedroom, Cat following and lock the house. We get in my car and I drive to the studio.

"What song are we working on today?" I ask her.

"I don't know. Andre never told me." She replies. Out of the corner of my eye I see Cat turning the radio on and some pop song was playing.

"Oh I love this song!" She exclaims and begins to sing along.

"**If I said my heart was beating loud**

**If we could escape the crowd somehow**

**If I said I want your body now**

**Would hold it against me**

**Cause you feel like paradi-**Hey! Jade I was listening to that!"

"I don't care. I can't stand that song." I pull into the parking lot of the studio. "Besides we're here and the boys are already here too." I turn the car off and notice that Cat was already running inside. She's too hyper for her own good… I lock the car and head inside. When I got inside Cat was talking to Andre and Beck was checking the sound equipment. I head towards Beck to help him, but Andre grabs my arm.

"Hey, Jade." He has a look of worry on his face. Here it comes. "What happened to Cat's face?" And there it is. I sigh.

"Her boyfriend decided to be a prick and leave some marks on her. She called me from their bathroom crying." I explain. Andre just shook his head.

"That ain't right. She doesn't deserve that." He looks over to the small girl, who was busy trying to show Beck some trick she learned. "She looks happy though."

"Yeah. Let's not mention anything alright? She'd hate me if she knew I told you." He nodded his head in agreement. "Ok. So what song are we working on?"

"Girl Next Door. Cat's been begging me to let her sing it for weeks now." I just shrug my shoulders and head over to where my best friend and ex-boyfriend were. Yeah, me and Beck broke up when we still went to Hollywood Arts. Sinjin's game show just made us realize how screwed up our relationship was. It took me awhile to get over him, of course, because I was pissed off at him for dumping me, but I guess we are on good terms now. Thankfully, he never went out with Vega. If he did, I would've killed him.

"Hey, Jade!" Cat snapped me out of my thoughts. "I was showing Beck how I can sing my ABCs backwards. Do you wanna see?" I frown and place a hand on my hip.

"No thank you. Plus, I think Andre is ready to start on the song." I sit down on the couch.

"Oh. What song are we working on?" She asks me.

"Girl Next Door." I reply.

"Yay! I've been wanting to sing that song since ever!" She walks excitedly over to Andre. I smile to myself.

"She seems to be in a good mood today." Beck comments.

"When is she not?" I ask.

"True. True." He leans against the wall and I look up at him. "So how have you been?"

"Why do you care?" I say.

"Do I need a reason?" He responds back.

"I don't know. Do you?" I smirk as he groans in frustration.

"You never change do you?" He asks frustrated while running his fingers through his hair.

"Nope." I begin to inspect my nails for chipped nail polish.

"Beck, Jade. We're ready over here." I look over to Andre and Cat.

"Alright. We'll be quiet." I tell them. Cat sits on a stool in front of a microphone and put on some headphones. She smiles at Andre signaling that she was ready. I check my phone to see that I have a message from Robbie. Ugh… What does he want?

_Hey, Jade. Is Cat with you? I have to talk to her._

Leave it to Robbie to text like he is still in school. I exit out of the text and put the phone back in my pocket. The music began to play and I watch Cat as she closes her eyes getting ready to sing.

**Small town homecoming queen  
><strong>**She's the star in this scene  
>There's no way to deny she's lovely<br>Perfect skin, perfect hair  
>Perfumed hearts everywhere<br>Tell myself that inside she's ugly  
>Maybe I'm just jealous<br>I can't help but hate her  
>Secretly I wonder if my boyfriend wants to date her<strong>

I feel my phone go off and took the phone out of my pocket. Again Robbie? I put it back up ignoring the message. Sometimes that boy just doesn't know how to take a hint. I go back to listening to Cat. She's really into this song.. I detect a hint of sadness and apparently I wasn't the only one because I look at Beck and he had a questioning look on his face. I look back at her when she started on the chorus.

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
>She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands<br>She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
>She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door<br>Senior class president  
>She must be heaven sent<br>She was never the last one standing  
>A backseat debutante<br>Everything that you want  
>Never too harsh or too demanding<strong>

**Maybe I'll admit itI'm a little bitter  
>Everybody loves her but I just wanna hit her<strong>

Sounds like me about Tori. The hitting part. Nothing else. Well.. I guess the bitter part too.

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
>She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands<br>She gets the top bunk I'm sleeping on the floor  
>She's Miss America and I'm just the girl next door<br>Oh and I'm just the girl next door**

**I don't know why I'm feeling sorry for myself  
>I spend all my time wishing that I was someone else<strong>

Cat then looks at me while she's singing. Is that jealousy in her eyes? I know that I'm pretty and all, but Cat jealous of me? Or wanting to be me? There are times when I don't understand that girl and now is one of those times.

**She is the prom queen I'm in the marching band  
>She is a cheerleader I'm sitting in the stands<br>I get a little bit, she gets a little more  
>She's Miss America yeah<strong>

**She's Miss America and  
>I'm just the girl next door<strong>

**Ohh yeah**

**Ohh yeah**

**Ohhhhh**

**Oh and I'm just the girl next door**

**Hey ey ey ey yeah**

**And I'm just the girl next door**

**Hey ey ey ey yeah**

**I'm just the girl next door**

My phone decided to go off once more and thankfully, Cat was done singing her song. I answer the phone to hear Robbie's annoying voice.

"What do you want, Robbie?" I ask, very irritated.

"_W-Well, I was just wondering if Cat was wit-"_

"Yes! Cat is with me, but we are busy." I interrupt him. I hear him struggle with his words.

"_I'm s-sorry, Jade, but I have to ask her something."_

"I don't care. Now call later. We are busy."

"_But-" _I hung up on him before he could finish his sentence.

"Robbie?" Beck asks me. I nod my head and walk over to Cat.

"What did you think, Jade?" She asks. I smile.

"I loved it." I tell her. She lights up at my compliment. I don't blame her. I rarely give out compliments and say that I love things.

"Maybe the next song could be a duet?" Cat suggests to me and Andre. He looks at me and shrugs.

"Why not." I say. I've actually always wanted to sing a duet with Andre.

* * *

><p><strong>There is chapter one. I hope you enjoyed it. :) I'm open for suggestions and I have a poll on my page about the story. Who do YOU want to be Cat's boyfriend? You can go vote now. :) I appreciate reviews and keep an eye out for chapter two and updates on Tears of Life. :) Bye!~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Love The Way You Lie**

**Rated****: T**

**Summary****: Cat is in an abusive relationship. Jade is the one she keeps coming to and promises not to tell anyone, but how long until this "relationship" goes too far? Story is told in Jade's P.O.V.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Victorious or any song lyrics I use.**

**I'm so glad this became pretty popular. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will answer a question someone asked in a review that I couldn't reply to, but they asked what the relationships are in the story and I'm a Bat shipper so Cat and Beck will at some point get together, but seeing how the story is told in Jade's P.O.V. the interactions might be very few, we'll see. I know for a fact that I will put Andre and Tori together. That is my answer for the question and I will now let you read the story. Once again, thanks for reviewing. It really made my day because recently found out that my sister's boyfriend is a thief, but I won't bother you with that. Enjoy chapter two! **

_**Chapter Two-Darling, Don't Lie To Me**_

"_**Breathe in slowly now. **_

_**Darling don't lie to me ."**_

Cat was staying another night at my house. Why? Because her boyfriend is abusive that's why. I wouldn't want to go back to that. I sit beside my best friend and glance at the TV and I immediately frown.

"What in the world are you watching?" I ask her. She looks at me for a split second and then looks back at the screen.

"Breaking Dawn." She tells me in a matter-of-fact tone. I frown and watch as some brown-haired girl places her hand on her stomach.

"Why are you watching this?" I ask. I get an answer thirty minutes later.

"Because I've been waiting forever to see this." She exclaims, eyes not once leaving the TV screen. I sigh and roll my eyes. Only Cat would be interested in the Twilight Series… But honestly, what kind of vampire sparkles! That's completely stupid. Vampires aren't supposed to sparkle when they step into sunlight. They are supposed to burst into flames and burn away. Not sparkle. I hear my phone go off in the kitchen. Cat groans and tells me to go answer it because she can't hear the movie. I roll my eyes once more and go to the kitchen. I pick up my phone and look at the caller id. Beck? Why is he calling me?

"Hello?" I say into the phone.

"_Hey, Jade." _

"Why are you calling me?" I ask him.

"_I have a question." _A question? _"About Cat.."_ Does nobody want to talk to me anymore?

"What about her?" I sit at the kitchen table.

"_I noticed the bruised eye and cut."_ Shit…

"What about them?" I ask.

"_How did she get them?" _He asks me. I rub my temple and sigh.

"I don't know. I didn't ask her about it." I tell him.

"_Do you even care about her, Jade?" _Did he seriously just ask me that? Of course I care about her! Or else she wouldn't be staying here with me right now! How dare he ask me that! I take a few deep breaths.

"You know what, Beck. Fuck you." I end the call and throw my phone across the room. He better not call back. I stand up and make myself a glass of water. Now that I think about it.. I don't even know how she got those. Time for a little interrogation. I walk into the living room and sit beside Cat. I look at the screen and now the main girl is huge and on the verge of death. That's what happens when you have a vampire spawn in your stomach.. Now you know not to do it again.

"Cat?" I pause the movie causing her to glare at me. "I'll un-pause it once we're done talking."

"Is it important?" She asks. I nod my head 'yes.'

"Cat." I face her and look her dead in the eye. "I need to know how you got those." I gesture to her face. She averts her eyes and looks at the living room floor. "You have to look at me, Cat." She then looks up and put her hands in her lap. "I need to know what happened." I took one of her hands in mine. She looks me in the eyes and took a deep breath.

"Fine." I smile feeling a little victorious. "What happened was that I fell." You have to be kidding me.. She is gonna go with that?

"You fell?" She nods. "And that is how you got a cut and a bruised eye?"

"You didn't let me finish." I kept quiet to let her finish. "I fell and accidentally knocked over a vase. It broke and it was one of Logan's favorite vases and when he came home he saw that it was broken and immediately got mad an-"

"He punched you?" I interrupt.

"N-no! He would never hit me! He just got mad and sulked for a few hours. While he was doing that I went to clean up the mess and while I was sweeping up the glass a piece of glass flew up and left a cut on my face." That's possible, but still doesn't answer my question about the bruised eye.

"Uh-huh, but what about your eye?"

"I went to show Logan my new eyeshadow I had on-I made sure that he was calmed down- and I pointed to my eyes and my finger was a little too close and I poked myself in the eye."

"You're gonna stick with that?" I ask her. She pouts and crosses her arms.

"You don't believe me!" She cries. Oh great…

"I never said that… Listen Cat, I just want to keep you safe and if that means that I will have to kill some people I will do it." She then frowns at me.

"Killing people isn't nice, Jade, but I'm glad you care greatly for me." I watch her stand up and stretch. "I'm gonna go to bed. I'll finish the movie tomorrow."

"Alright. Night, Kitty-Cat." I say, using her nickname. She just smiles at me and walks upstairs to the bedroom. Now, if you think I believe what she just told me you're wrong. Though.. The glass one makes sense. Ok, fine. They both make sense, but I don't think she is telling the truth. I might as well go to bed too. I turn off the TV and take my cup into the kitchen. I remember that I threw my phone and went to find it. When I found it apparently Beck called five more times. I sigh and call him. Might as well call him back. He answers on the third ring.

"_Jade?"_

"Hey."

"_Still mad at me?" _

"Yeah, but I figured that you should know about Cat." I know I shouldn't say anything, but Beck should know about it and I didn't really promise anything to Cat, but if she found out she would devastated that I told Beck.

"_You know what happened?"_

"Yes. I asked her about it because I care about her." I say, emphasizing the word 'care.' He sighs and replies back.

"_Look I'm sorry for saying that earlier, but can you please tell me what happened."_

"Fine, but only because you begged." I smirk. "she says that she got the cut from cleaning up a broken vase and a piece of glass flew up while she was sweeping and cut her."

"_I guess that is possible. What about the eye?"_

"I'm getting to it. She said that she went to show Logan her new eyeshadow and pointed to her eyes and her finger was too close and ended up poking herself in the eye." I turn off all the lights that were on and lock all the doors before heading upstairs.

"_And you believe that?"_

"No. I'm not stupid, but she doesn't want to say what really happened." I reach my bedroom door and sigh. "Look. I'm going to bed. I'll see you and Andre tomorrow."

"_Alright. Good night, Jade."_

"Night." I hung up and went into the bedroom. I look over to my bed and notice that Cat was out like a light. I chuckle lightly and change into my pajamas. I turn off the light and climb into bed quickly succumbing to sleep.

X.X

"Jade!" I groan and roll onto my back. "Jade! Jade! Jade!" Cat began to jump on my bed.

"What? What? WHAT?" I sit up glare at her. She just giggles, sits down and smiles at me. I roll my eyes and climb out of bed. "What?" I ask one more time.

"Today you're gonna sing a duet with Andre!" She exclaims. I roll my eyes once again.

"We haven't even decided on a song yet, Cat and once we figure out what song we are gonna have to practice the song so it will be a while." I tell her. She frowns and crosses her arms.

"Phooey." I shake my head and pulled out some black jeans and a black long-sleeve shirt. "Why do you wear so much black, Jade? It's kind of depressing. You should wear pretty colors like pink and blue and yell-"

"NO!" I yell, making her stop talking. I go to my bathroom to change and came out once I got dressed. I go back into my room to see Cat wearing some yellow sundress and she had on some cream colored sandals. "Nice outfit." I comment. She turns and smiles at me.

"Thanks! Let's go to the studio!" She heads for the door.

"We aren't going to the studio." She faces me.

"Why not?"

"Andre wants to go to Tori's today." I tell her irritation seething in my voice.

"Oh yay! I haven't seen Tori in a while!" I glare at Cat and she ran out of the room. "Come on, Jade! Don't want to keep the boys waiting!" She yells from downstairs. I groan and grab my keys and head downstairs.

X.X

"Tori!"

"Oh my gosh, Cat!" The two girls hug and I just walk inside the brunette's house. I heard that Trina lives with her.. I actually kind of feel sorry for Vega now. Kind of.

"So," I turn and face the girls. "This is your house?" I look at Tori.

"Yeah." She smiles at me. "You like?"

"Nope." I smirk as her smile drops. "Is there a reason Andre wanted us to come here?" I ask, taking a seat on the couch. I watch Tori walk into the kitchen.

"He never gave me a reason. He just told me that all of you were coming over today." She grabs a bottle of water and then looks at me. "Want one?"

"No." I reply. I then felt my phone go off. I swear if it's Robbie again I will have to hurt him. I look at the text from Andre.

_Gonna be a little late. Sorry _

"Andre says that he's gonna be late." I tell Tori.

"Oh um.. Ok." She sits across from me and just smiles. "So, how have you been? I haven't spoken to you both in awhile."

"There's a reason why I haven't talked to you." I say. She just frowns at me and then looks at Cat.

"How have you been, Cat?"

"I've been great! Actually yesterday I finished recording a song. It was amazing because I've been wanting to sing a cover of that song since we've been Hollywood Arts, but I never got the chance, but enough of that. What about you, Tori?" She smiles sweetly and I just knew it was fake. Cat may be a great actress, but I can tell the difference. Tori probably can't.

"I've been good too. Trina is actually trying to find her own place." Tori sets her water bottle on the coffee table. "My singing career is finally kicking off. I do miss working with Andre though. He always made it fun when we wrote songs together." She smiles thoughtfully. I smirk.

"Y'all always sung together when we were in school. I'm surprised you two didn't end up together." I comment hoping to make her uncomfortable. I don't know why, but it's fun to tease her.

"W-Well, we just didn't like each other like that." She began to look around. Can't fool me, Vega. We all knew about your little crush. Well, everyone except Andre. "Even if we did we wouldn't of lasted."

"Aww, but you would've made a cute couple." Cat says. "And I think Andre liked you back, Tori." I saw Tori's face turn red at Cat's statement.

"Yeah, Tori. I think he liked you back." And there goes my phone again.. I look at the screen and see another message from Andre.

"Who is it?" Cat asks in curiosity.

"Andre."

"What's it say?" Tori asks.

"Um.. 'Be there in about ten minutes.'" I tell them.

"Oh. Andre told me that y'all are gonna sing a song together. Do you have a song yet?" Tori asks me. I set my phone down on the table.

"Nope. Not yet. Plus, I don't know many good duet songs so I'll just let Andre choose. Not big on lovey-dovey songs." I inspect my nails out of habit and suddenly the doorbell goes off. "Cat, get the door."

"Don't tell her to get the door." Tori stands up, but Cat stops her.

"I'll get it." She skips to the door and opens to reveal Beck. "It's Beck!" She turns and smiles and then smiles at Beck. I roll my eyes and try to think of a song to sing with Andre. What? I might as well try to come up with a song. Guess I'll have to think of mainstream songs.. Hmm.. Maybe a Katy Perry song. Did she ever sing a duet with anyone? Ugh, who else is there? Rihanna? What song was it? Umbrella? No. I don't want to sing that. Love The Way You Lie? Yeah, that's it. I'll sing that with Andre. And I mean Rihanna's version. Hopefully Andre will agree to sing it with me.

"Jade?" I snap out of my thoughts and glare at Cat, who was waving her hand in my face. "You ok? You seemed a little out of it."

"I was just thinking of a song to sing with Andre." I tell her.

"But.. I thought you were gonna get Andre to choose." Cat looks at me questioningly.

"Well I changed my mind." I snap at her.

"Well, anyway," Beck says. "Andre called me a few minutes ago wile I was on the way here saying he was about five minutes away." He leans against the arm of the couch and looks at his watch. It became quiet all of a sudden. I look over at Tori who was nervously looking around the room. I smirk and look at Cat and she was busy twirling around in her sundress. I shake my head and look at Beck who was smiling and shaking his head too. The doorbell goes off for the second time today and I watch as Tori goes to answer it.

"Andre!"

"Hey girl." I watch the two hug and stand at the door chatting away. I look at my nails once more. Not even seeing if there was something wrong with the onyx nail polish I put on just this morning. Finally, after what seemed like forever the two joined the three of us.

"So, Andre." I begin. "Why did you want to come over here today?" He just looks at me and I can tell that he's trying to tell me to not say anything mean or insulting, which I believe is a bit late.

"Well, for one. I wanted to see my girl." He put his arm around Tori and smiled. I look at Tori and smile knowingly as her face becomes red. I hear Cat giggle from beside me. "And two, I thought she might be able to help us write some original songs."

"You know she can't write songs, Andre." I say. "Remember she had to come to you to write her birth week present for Trina."

"Hey. I would like you to know that my song writing skills have gotten a lot better since then." Tori states defensively.

"Oh really?" I question. "Well care to share some of your lyrics to your songs?" I cross my arms as she became flustered.

"I don't have any at the moment, but I assure you that I will."

"Uh-huh."

"Jade." I look over to Beck and he had that look on his face that he used to wear when we were dating. I frown.

"Jade. Didn't you say you had a song you and Andre could sing?" CAt asks obviously uncomfortable.

"You got a song in mind?" Andre asks.

"Yeah. I actually have two. The first one is Love The Way You Lie by Rihanna featuring Eminem and I mean Rihanna's version not the one where Eminem raps throughout the whole thing." I explain. "And two, Broken by Seether featuring Evanescence."

"Alright um.. We can do both, but maybe Cat and Beck could sing one together and _we_," He gestures between me and him. "Could sing the other." I think it over and look over to Cat and Beck who were looking at me waiting for an answer.

"Fine," I finally say. Cat beams and is suddenly sitting beside me. "But I want to sing Love The Way You Lie. Believe it or not I actually find song good." Andre just smiles.

"Then it's settled. Jade and Andre will sing Love The Way You Lie and Cat and Beck will sing Broken." Tori says bringing in a bowl of popcorn. "Who wants to watch a movie? I finally rented Scream 4."

"Yay! I love scary movies!" Cat exclaims grabbing a few pieces of popcorn.

* * *

><p><strong>To be honest, I'm not really happy with how this chapter came out, but I will say that later chapters will be better. Sorry if my grammar is bad, but I always have trouble with word tense and I always silently curse myself whenever someone points it out, but I'll someday get it haha. Thanks, once again, to all the people who reviewed. I really appreciate it. I would also like to say is that I'm surprised that this story actually is pretty popular. Seeing emails about reviews, story alerts, and even a favorite. Really makes my day. Thank you again and I need to get some sleep so good night or morning, depending on what time it is you're reading this. ~<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**_Love The Way You Lie_**

**_Chapter 3- Take Me Away_**

**_"I cannot find a way to describe it. It's there inside all I do is hide. I wish that it would go away."_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any characters in this story. I also don't own any of the songs used in this story._**

**_Author Note: For those who reviewed the story thanks. Also, the title of the chapters are songs, which I'm sure most of you figured out, but I wanted to clarify that the songs usually refer to a certain part of the chapter. Not the whole thing. With that out of the way, enjoy the story. :)_**

* * *

><p>"Why is she here?" I ask, looking at Tori. She rolls her eyes at me and looks at Andre.<p>

"She wanted to watch us record our song. Leave her alone, Jade." Andre says.

"Fine." I walk over to Cat and Beck, who were busy working on their song. They actually sound good together. I sit on the nearby couch and watch the two practice.

"Ok, Cat. Let's start from the chorus. Ok?" Beck looks up at her.

"Alright." She smiles and Beck began to strum on his guitar. Wait… When did he start playing guitar?

_Both_: **Because I'm broken  
>When I'm lonesome<br>And I don't feel right  
>When you're gone away<strong>

_**Beck**_**: You've gone away. You don't feel me,  
>here anymore.<strong>

_**Cat: **_**The worst is over now  
>And we can breathe again<br>I wanna hold you high,  
>You steal my pain away<br>There's so much to left to learn,  
>And no one left to fight<br>I wanna hold you high  
>And steal your pain.<strong>

Beck stops and just smiles at Cat.

"You sounded great. You finally hit the notes." I smile as Cat jumps up and down with joy.

"Yay!" She suddenly hugs Beck almost knocking him off the stool he's sitting on. "Oops… Sorry, Beck."

"Hey, Jade." I look over to Andre. Thankful, cause I don't want to see y best friend hook up with my ex… Weird..

"What?" I stand up and walk over to him.

"Wanna practice the song now?" He asks. I thought about it for a moment.

"Sure, why not." I shrug, taking a seat. I put on a pair of headphones. "I'm ready."

"Alright." He turns to Tori. "Remember what I showed you earlier?"

"I think so." Oh god…

"Alright. Now just do what I show you when I tell you, alright?"

"Gotcha." He sits in a stool across from me and puts on his own pair of headphones.

"You sure you want to sing this with me?" I ask him. "You only get like one part in the whole song."

"Jade. It's fine." He smiles. I smile back at him. "Alright, girl. You know what to do." He says to Tori. I watch her press a few buttons and the music plays cuing my time to sing.

_**Me**_**: On the first page of our story.  
>The future seemed so bright.<br>Then this thing turned out so evil.  
>I don't know why I'm still surprised.<strong>

I close my eyes and took a small breath before I sang again.

_**Me**_**: Even angels have their wicked schemes  
>And you take that to new extremes,<br>But you'll always be my hero,  
>Even though you lost your mind.<strong>

I smile a bit and cross my legs.

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts.<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry, but/  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie, oh,<br>I love the way you lie.**

I look at Andre and he just smiles at me and I feel my face heat up. Just focus on the music, Jade.

_**Me:**_** Now there's gravel in our voices,  
>Glass is shattered from the fight.<br>In this tug of war you'll always win.  
>Even when I'm right.<br>'Cause you feed me fables from your hands.  
>With violent words and empty threats<br>And it's sick that all these battles  
>Are what keeps me satisfied. <strong>

**Just gonna stand there and watch me burn,  
>But that's all right because the way it hurts.<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry,  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie, oh,<br>I love the way you lie, Oh.**

I look around and Tori seems to be in some sort of trance, but she is staring at Andre, who is focused on me... It's because I'm singing okay? I'm sure that crush he had is gone. What? Yeah, I knew. It was cute. I prepare to sing the bridge.

**So maybe I'm a masochist  
>I try to run, but I don't wanna ever leave.<br>'Til the walls are goin' up  
>In smoke with all our memories. <strong>

As I sing the high note Andre begins to rap.

_**Andre:**_** This morning, you wake, a sun ray hits your face.  
>Smeared makeup as we lay in the wake of destruction.<br>Hush baby, speak softly, and tell me I'll be sorry  
>That you pushed me into the coffee table last night<br>So I can push you off me.  
>Try and touch me so I can scream at you not to touch me.<br>Run out the room and I'll follow you like a lost puppy.  
>Baby, without you, I'm lost, hug me.<br>Then tell me how ugly I am, but that you'll always love me.  
>Then after that shove me, in the aftermath of the, destructive path that we're on, two psychopaths but we<br>Know that no matter how many knives we put in each other's backs  
>That we'll have each other's backs cause we're that lucky.<br>****Together, we move mountains, let's not make mountains out of molehills.  
>You hit me twice, yeah, but who's countin'?<br>I may have hit you three times, I'm startin' to lose count  
>But together, we'll live forever, we found the youth fountain<strong>**  
><strong>**Our love is crazy, we're nuts but I refused counselin'  
>This house is too huge, if you move out I'll burn all two thousand<br>Square feet of it to the ground, ain't shit you can do about it  
>With you I'm in my fuckin' mind, without you, I'm out it.<strong>

Andre walked over to where Tori was to help her with the music while I was singing. I close my eyes once again.

_**Me:**_** Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
>But that's all right because I like the way it hurts<br>Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
>But that's all right because I love the way you lie<br>I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie  
>I love the way you lie, I love the way you lie<br>**

After I finish the last note Andre turned the music off. He smiles at me and I took the headphones off and set them down on a table nearby. I walk over to him and Vega.

"So?" I ask.

"You sounded amazing, Jade!" Tori exclaims. She then hugs me. I tense up.

"Let. Me. Go." I say in a fiery tone. She slowly let go and stood beside Andre.

"That was a good practice. After a few more we can put it on the CD." Andre said with a huge grin.

"It'll sound even better!" Cat now stood beside me and Beck on the other side of her. I see Beck smile and shake his head.

"How about y'all?" Tori asks Beck and Cat. "Wanna practice your song?" Cat then faces Beck.

"Can we?" She asks him with enthusiasm.

"Alright." He agrees.

"Yay!" She exclaims. Needless to say they sounded great. The whole time Tori was clinging to Andre and Cat was with Beck, practicing their song. And me? Well, I was on my own. Never felt so alone to be honest.

* * *

><p><strong>You know when I type this up it seems longer.. I guess not, but I do like to say this chapter is longer and I am currently working on four and five. I've been busy with babysitting that I haven't been able to work on the story a lot and I'm sorry for updating late. Though I never set a date or anything. Well, reviews are appreciated anonymous or not. :) <strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Love The Way You Lie**

**Chapter 4- Touching and Kissing**

"**You're touching and kissing with tears in your eyes. It's not over…"**

* * *

><p>"What!" I immediately stand up from my spot and look at Tori, Andre and Beck. "What do you mean you can't see us anymore? That's bullshit, Cat. I don't care what Logan says! If I want to see you then I'll fucking see you!" I listen as she tries to calm me down. Tries. "No, Cat. I don't wanna hear it. No, Cat! Ugh! I swear when I get there I'm gonna-Hey! Give me my phone back!" I send daggers to the back of Beck's head.<p>

"Cat.. No, don't cry. She's not mad at you. Yes. She's mad at Logan." I sit back down on the couch and cross my arms. "Can you talk to us at least? No? Why? What happened in the past week that would make Logan ban you from seeing us? Cat, you're mumbling.." She's going back to mumbling, huh? I look over to Tori and Andre and I frown slightly. He has his arm around her shoulders and she's leaning into him. It's already like they're dating. I look back up at Beck. "Cat… Is there anything we can do to change his mind?" Beck decides to walk to the kitchen and I follow making sure he didn't notice. If he did he acted like I wasn't there. I got close enough to where I can overhear the conversation, well, Beck's side. "We're gonna miss you…I'll miss you." How he said that last line had me thinking. Is there something going on between Beck and Cat? She would've told me. I'm her best friend, but what if she told Vega? Does Vega know anything? Maybe I should ask her…, but not with Andre around. I'm sure he'll tell Beck.

"Jade?" I look over to see Beck staring at me questioningly. "What are you doing?"

"Who me?" I point to myself. "I was just gonna go get me something to drink, but forgot you were on my phone talking to Cat."

"Sorry about that." He holds my phone out to me. "She says we can't see or talk to her. All because her boyfriend thinks she's cheating on him. Is that boy stupid? Cat would never do such a thing!"

"Maybe he's just jealous because you have been spending time with his girlfriend more than him lately." I suggest, taking my phone.

"That's just stupid. Cat and I are just friends, nothing more." I raise an eyebrow and just stare at him. "What? We are."

"No need to get all defensive. I didn't even say anything." I walk back into the living room and sit on the couch once more. He glares at me and sits on the opposite side of the couch.

X.x

"Oh it's terrible, Jade. He won't even let me leave the house!" Cat whined into the phone. "I can't live like this." I then heard a sob.

"We need you to finish the CD. Why doesn't he see that?" I ask.

"Oh I don't know. He told me that I can't leave because he thinks I'm cheating on him. I would never do that!"

"I know. Beck told me."

"That's the other thing! He thinks I'm cheating on him with Beck! Can you believe that?" She practically screeched in my ear.

"Well you have been around him a lot recently." I said.

"You think I'm in some sort of affair with Beck too! Jade, you're my best friend. You should know better!"

"Ugh, Cat, no. That's not what I meant." I roll my eyes.

"I mean I don't even like Beck like that." She said a little quietly.

"Cat it wouldn't really be a bad thing if you had the tiniest hint of a crush on Beck." I tell her.

"Even if I did I would feel terrible because he is your ex-boyfriend and you are my best friend. I won't do that to you." She explains. Typical Cat…

"It wouldn't make a difference to me. You know that I have no feelings for Beck at all. If you two somehow end up dating I would not care."

"I know, but I'd still feel bad…" I hear the faintest sound of a door closing. "Oh. I got to go. Bye." Cat says quickly and hung up before I got the chance to say goodbye. I can't stand Logan.

X.x

"He won't even let her leave the house." I said looking at Beck. He runs a hand through his hair and lies down on the bed.

"He can't keep her locked up like that." He says.

"You think that I don't know that." He sits up and sent me an evil look. "Look. I want to see Cat as much as you; I mean she is MY best friend."

"I know this, but without Cat around it's been kind of dull… Like the color has been sucked out of everything."

"I kind of like the sound of that. No color? What more could I want?" I smirk and he just throws another glare at me. "Speaking of crushes… What's going on with you and my little Cat?" My question obviously caught him off guard. I smirk once more.

"N-nothing. Why?" He eyes me warily.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna do anything. I was talking about this with Cat earlier."

"What did she say?" He asks, curiosity showing.

"Like I'd tell you, it'd be breaking the girl code." I look around and spot a picture of him and Cat from the day we rode the Party Bus. I smile at the memory.

"You follow a code?" He looks at me with an amused grin.

"No, but if I told you anything I'd have to listen to Cat whine about not following the rules and stuff." I stand up and take the picture off the wall. "I remember this day. Fun times…" I smile to myself thinking about how I almost got rid of Vega for good. "Fun times."

"Yeah. Too bad it was only a one time offer." Beck comments.

"Cat looks pretty doesn't she?"

"Yeah, that was a cute dress she was wearing." He says. I chuckle a bit.

"She was wearing sneakers with it too. Only Cat." I say.

X.x

I walk up to Cat's front door. As I stood in front of the door I took a deep breath before I knocked on the door. I hear faint footsteps and the door opens up revealing Logan. He frowned automatically when he saw it was me.

"I'm here to see, Cat." I say, crossing my arms.

"She's not feeling well." He says hoping to get rid of me.

"A very good reason for me to see her." I stare him down in hopes of him letting me in.

"She can't have anyone over."

"And why the hell not?" I ask sending the boy a glare.

"She just can't. Now go away." He slams the door in my face. What the hell? This is not how it's going down.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being so short. Also,I'm not sure how the song relates to this chapter haha, but I hope you enjoyed it. :) <strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Love The Way You Lie**

**Chapter 5: This Love, This Hate**

"**This love, this hate is burning me away. These lies are leading me astray; it's too much for me to stay."**

**A/N: This chapter will be told in Cat's P.O.V. I know I said that it's in Jade's view, but this will give Cat's side and will show you what goes on behind closed doors in Cat's life. Also, I'm still babysitting(If I didn't mention it before I did now haha,) but I'm trying to get this story finished. I'm not sure how long it will be, but I'm working on the last chapter. I think that if I already have it typed up I'll come up with an idea on how to lead up to it. I'm rambling so I'm gonna shut up and let you read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or the song I used for the title. That belongs to Hollywood Undead.**

* * *

><p>I wake up in the middle of the night and got out of Logan's grasp. Last night he wanted to do 'it.' I had no choice in the matter… I miss Jade... I miss all of my friends, but I don't want to lose Logan. I love him. Who am I kidding? My love for him went away once he began hitting me. I walk into the bathroom across the hall and examined my eye. It's getting better thankfully. I sigh and turn the faucet on and splash some water on my face. I need to get out of here. Jade wanted me to leave with her tonight, but I told her that I need to stay. That he'll change. I know she didn't buy it, but she backed off. I need him to think that I still love him. So he won't hit me as much as he did when he thought I was cheating on him with Beck. I'm not going to lie and say that I never thought about it. I had. It was when I was working on the song with Beck.<p>

"_Beck!" I whined. "We need to work on the song. Quit joking around." He just looked at me and smiled that gorgeous smile of his. _

"_Sorry, Cat. I'll be more serious." He sits down beside me on the couch. Really close. Not that I'm complaining or anything… He picks up his acoustic guitar. "Ready?" He looked at me and I nod. He began to strum the beginning of the song. I watched his fingers move along the neck of the guitar. He then started to sing the words. I was so lost watching him play that I didn't notice when my turn came up. _

"_Cat?" I snapped out of my trance and looked at him. "You ok?" _

"_Y-Yeah.." I smiled. "I'm glad I can spend this time with you, Beck." His face softened and he took one of my hands in his._

"_Me too, Cat." He said softly. I couldn't look away from his eyes. They were so captivating. I think I see why Jade loved him all those years ago. I started to lean towards him. Maybe it was my imagination, but I think he was leaning towards me too. We were only millimeters apart until I realized what I was about to do. I quickly looked away and stood up. _

"_I'm so sorry. I didn't know what I was doing." I began to talk fast. "I was about to cheat on Logan. And who knows what would've happened if he finds out that I was 'thinking' about it. This is bad. Very very bad." I was talking so fast that my words were becoming incoherent. I then felt a pair of hands grab my shoulders._

"_Cat." I looked up to see Beck looking at me. "Calm down. Nothing happened. It'll be fine, but I need to know." I noticed the curiosity and concern in his voice. "What would Logan do?" I looked down. "Cat, if he hurts you you need to tell me." I don't want Beck to know what Logan does. He'll just look at me in pity and disgust. I don't want that. I just want to be held in his arms like now. Just like this. _

I felt my face heat up with the memory. We never did anything, but I know that I love Beck more than I love Logan. I look at the window. Maybe if I leave he won't notice.. I scoffed at the idea. Of course he would notice. I left the bathroom and snuck back into the bedroom we shared. I was careful when I got back in bed, careful not to wake him up. In the morning after he leaves for work I'll leave. I'll leave this dreadful place and never go back. I drifted into a peaceful sleep with thoughts in my mind of a better life. Without Logan.

I woke up to the sun in my eyes. I looked beside me to see if Logan left. I let out the breath I was holding. Empty, but that doesn't mean he isn't somewhere in this house. I got out of bed and straightened my nightgown that scrunched up in my sleep. I quietly walked to the door and opened it barely. I listened for any movements, but heard nothing. Good. He's gone. I went to the closet and packed up most of my clothes. After I got all I needed I went to the bathroom and grabbed the essentials: toothbrush, female hygienics, and all that wonderful stuff. I got dressed quickly and grabbed my cell phone. I dialed Jade's number and she picked up after the first ring.

"_Cat? What's wrong?" _She asked quickly.

"Nothing's wrong." I took a breath before I spoke again. "I need you to come get me. I'm tired of living here. I hate it and I miss you. All of you. Even Robbie. Just please, Jade."

"_You don't have to ask twice. I'm on my way."_

"I'll meet you at the corner store nearby. I don't want to risk anyone seeing anything." I picked up my bags, which is only two, but nothing to conspicuous.

"_Ok. I'll see you soon."_ I hung up and began walking to the store. It's only a twenty minute walk, but it's still enough to make me tired. It's pretty hot today too. When I got to the store I went inside to buy a drink. Five minutes after I got there Jade showed up. I threw my arms around her and cried. I know she doesn't like it when I cry, but can you blame me? I've been through Hell. We put my bags in the backseat and she drove me to her house. It was a quiet ride too. Well, other than my sniffles here and there. I wanted to listen to some music, but Jade hates the songs on the radio now-a-days.

"Listen, Cat." She walked up to me and sat down beside me on her couch. We got to her house about five minutes ago. "I wanna help you, but if you don't tell me exactly what happened then I don't know what to do." She placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked at her and sighed.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone. Not even Beck." I said sternly. She nodded and I began to tell her from the beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright this is a pretty short chapter, but I didn't really plan on making it really long. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for updating so late though. I've been busy with babysitting, which now I think she replaced me... Not really cool because I would like to be informed about it and be paid for the last time i watched her kids for her. *sighs* People... Anyways.. I hope you enjoyed it and sorry for the VERY late update. I'll try to update faster, but I can't promise anything. Bye for now~<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Love The Way You Lie**

**Chapter 6- Undisclosed Desires**

**"I know you've suffered, but I don't want you to hide. It's cold and loveless; I won't let you be denied."**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any characters in this story. I also don't own any of the songs used in this story.**

**Author's Note: I got my job back and as always it takes a lot out of me, but I won't let it stop me from writing my story. I really need to work on more chapters so I can have one finished, but still be working on one ahead. I hope that made sense, but I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

><p>A few days have passed and no sign of Logan what-so-ever. Cat hasn't even gotten a call from him. It kind of pisses me off. He should at least try to look for her, but I know it's a good thing he isn't trying to find her. After what Cat told me all that had happened between them I wanted to murder him. I walked into my room and look at my bed to see the sleeping redhead. I walked over to her and noticed that she had a pained look on her face. I moved some hair out of her face causing her to move a bit. I then left the room, heading downstairs. I need to call Beck, but I promised Cat I wouldn't tell anyone. Especially him. I leaned against the wall and slid down to the floor. I love her and all, but she has been putting a lot of stress on me lately. I need to get out. She'll be fine on her own I'm sure of it.<p>

I stood up and began looking for some paper to write on. Once I found some I wrote a note telling Cat that I was heading out for a bit. Once I felt satisfied with what it said I went back to my room where the sleeping girl was and set the paper down where she could find it. I then changed into something more comfortable and headed out the door. I got in my car and began to drive away from the house. I don't even know where I'm going, but let's where I end up.

Before I knew it I was in front of Beck's place. Why in the world did I come here? I'll just say I dropped by to see how he's doing. I mean I haven't talked to him in a while anyway. It's not a crime. I get out of the car and walked up to his door and knocked on it. I heard some moving about and suddenly the door opened to my ex shirtless with disheveled hair. I smirk as he stared at me like he just saw a ghost.

"Did I interrupt anything?" I ask trying to look around him to see if I can find another person in there.

"What? N-No." He ran his hand through his hair. "What are doing here, Jade?"

"I just decided to drop by to see how you're doing." I told him. "Why? Is it a crime now?"

"Um no, but you don't come over here as much anymore." A pang of guilt suddenly hit me. "Look, why don't you come inside?"

"Alright." I walked in and sat down on his bed. I wonder why he never moved out of this RV. "Hey why don't move out of here?"

"Because I have memories with it good or bad and I don't want to lose them." He closed the door and walked towards me. I felt my heart pounding in my chest. I shouldn't be feeling this… He's my ex. Plus, Cat likes him. It's obvious. He sat down beside me and I thought my heart stopped beating for a moment. "Are you okay, Jade?" I snapped out of my thoughts and look at him.

"I've been stressed out lately…" I said while lying on my back. I felt him move and he was lying beside me. I closed my eyes.

"Why?"

"Cat. I've been so worried about her lately. She has trusted me with so much that I don't think it was such a good idea to begin with… What if I break the promise I made her and she wouldn't want to be my friend anymore? What if she goes back to him? What if he does something permanent to her… Like death.." I felt some tears roll down my face. Why is it that I'm more open when I'm around him? I felt him wipe them away.

"Open your eyes and look at me." I did as he told and I was greeted with beautiful brown eyes. "It'll be okay. She is safe now right?" I nodded. "Then it'll be fine. Cat's a big girl. She'll understand if you break this promise to protect her. Don't worry about it okay, Jade?" I sniffled and nodded. "Good now come here." He sat up, bringing me with him and wrapped his arms around me.

"Thank you." I said quietly. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I lean back creating some space between us and looked up at him. He looks at me with kindness in his eyes. Before I knew it I pressed my lips against his. He tensed up and held onto my arms. I ended the kiss and prepared myself for some kind of scolding, but was met with his lips. I kissed back making the kiss deeper and more passionate. He pushed me down onto my back and the next thing I knew we were too caught in each other to stop the event that happened.

I woke up the next day and went to get up soon realizing that someone had their arms wrapped around me. Please tell me that I didn't sleep with some random stranger? I looked over my shoulder to see the face of my ex. My eyes widen and I quickly got out of his grasp. He sat up groggily and rubbed his eyes. I started to look around for my clothes. I can't believe this! How could I do that? Cat likes him! And he's your ex-boyfriend! I gathered up my clothes and hastily put them on.

"What's going on..?" He asked. I looked at him and realization hit him. "Did we…?" He never finished his question and I didn't give him a response.

"This was a mistake…I got to go. Bye." I quickly left and got in my car and drove away. When I got to my house I walked inside to find Cat sitting in the living room. "Cat?" She looked over to me and quickly stood up and walked over to me.

"Where did you go? I thought you were coming back last night, but you never did?" I sighed and looked her straight in the eye.

"I was at Beck's." I watched her for any reaction, but all I got was a smile from the small girl.'

"That's a relief. I thought you were hurt or worse de-"

"I slept with Beck last night." I interrupted her. Her eyes widen and the guilt I felt before grew tenfold. "I'm so sorry, Cat." Tears started to form in her eyes. "I don't know why I did it. It just happened and-" She then slapped me and ran out the door. I stood there frozen. She slapped me. Cat actually slapped me. Wait…Where did she go? Oh no. I grabbed my phone and dialed a number.

"Beck, We got a problem." I ran outside to see if she was still in sight. "Cat ran away. Why? Because I told her what happened that's why! I don't care I want her found! Just do it, Oliver!" I hung up and looked around to see if I could spot Cat with her bright red hair. Nothing… Shit. I began to run down the street yelling her name. She couldn't have gotten far. My phone began to ring. I answered without looking at the caller id.

"Cat?"

"Hello, Jade." I froze. This isn't good.

* * *

><p><strong>I know I updated pretty soon, but I thought that seeing how I finished the chapter I might as well upload it. I'm pretty proud of this chapter and what are y'all's thoughts on the Beck and Jade thing? Should I boost this up a rating? I don't really think I should, but I did have to sneak in some Bade, but there really won't be much anymore after this. I also realized that Robbie has been mentioned, but hasn't appeared physically. Maybe he will in the next chapter. We shall find out then! Reviews are appreciated, but who am I to tell you what to do. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

Love The Way You Lie

Chapter 7- Cough Syrup

"If I could find a way to see this straight  
>I'd run away<br>To some fortune that I should have found by now  
>I'm waiting for this cough syrup to come down, come down." Cough Syrup- Young The Giant<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious or any characters in this story. I also don't own any of the songs used in this story.

Author's Note: Okay you can all hate me for taking so long to upload this, but I've been really busy lately and I'm also having issues lately. I know excuses excuses, but stuff happens. Also, like every other chapter there is grammar problems so just bear with me. I'm not sure if the song I chose goes with this chapter. It just sounded good and it seemed appropriate for it, but yeah. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>Cat<strong>

I ran as fast as I could. How could she? I know she knew how I felt about Beck. I stopped running to catch my breath. Maybe I shouldn't have slapped her. Jade didn't really deserve that. Should I go back? I shook my head in disagreement to that thought. No, I should keep going. There has to be someone I could talk to… I looked around to see where I was. Wow, I ran pretty far… Oh! Robbie lives near here! I quickly wiped the tears away and started walking in the direction of Robbie's house.

**Jade**

I frowned in distaste as the man on the other end of the phone spoke. "Listen, Jade. Bring Cat back and nothing bad will happen." I laughed quietly, but he somehow still heard me. "This ain't funny dammit! Bring my girlfriend back or else!"

"I don't know where she's at, Logan." I told him. "Besides it's obvious she doesn't want to go back. If she did she would've gone back by now." I can hear the anger in his voice.

"I want her back by tomorrow morning." He said. I bit the inside of my cheek. "If not there will be consequences."

"Like what?" I asked, not really threatened.

"You'll see." With that said he hung up. Great… Now not only do I have to find Cat I have to find her or else her crazy, abusive boyfriend is going to lose it completely. Now, where would that girl go? Definitely not Tori's because she would know Tori would contact me or Beck. I'll call Tori in a few; time to drive around the neighborhood to see if I could spot Cat. I grew frustrated every time I turned a corner. That girl was nowhere in sight. How did she get so far so quickly? I heard my phone go off. It was a text from Beck.

'_Did u find her?'_

As I went to reply I hear a car honking and as soon as I looked up my car collided with the other vehicle.

**Cat**

"Robbie! Robbie, let me in!" I yelled hoping he could hear me. It was about five minutes before the door opened. Robbie stood in front of me and I just hugged him. "Robbie, you wouldn't believe what's been happening…" He wrapped his arms around me and rested his head on top of mine.

"Well, you're fine now. Let's go inside." I nodded and went inside with him. He motioned for me to sit down on the couch. I sat down and looked up at him. "Do you want something to drink?" He asked. I shook my head no and patted the empty seat beside me. He hesitantly sat beside me. I leaned into him and sighed.

"This is the first time in a while I've been fully relaxed." I commented.

"Uhm C-Cat, what's been going on? If you don't mind me asking." I mentally groan and sit straight, no longer leaning on him.

"A whole bunch of stuff: Logan…Jade…Beck…" I look at Robbie and he looked a bit confused.

"Beck?" He asked. I nodded. "What happened with Beck?"

"Nothing… I just ended up liking him and Jade hooked up with him...If you know what I mean…" I looked at the floor.

"Oh…" It wasn't hard to hear the sad tone in his voice. "Well, everything will get better I'm sure." I looked at him and he smiled reassuringly at me. "Plus, you're no longer with Logan."

"True, but I doubt that he will just give up on me." I stated.

"Don't think about that okay? He can't hurt you anymore." Robbie's phone started ringing. "Oh, um, I'll answer that..." I nodded and watched as he answered his cell phone. "Hello? There's been an accident? Who? Is she okay?" I instantly became worried. Who is he talking about? And an accident? What kind of accident?

"Yes, she is with me. Yeah, I'll tell her. Okay. Thank you, bye." He hung up and I gently touched his arm.

"Robbie, what happened?"

"Cat… Jade was in a car crash." My eyes widen in horror. What? This can't be true.

"N-No. You're lying." I stood up.

"Cat, listen." Robbie stood up and reached for me. I backed away and covered my ears. "Cat! Listen to me!" He grabbed my arms and forced them at my sides. I froze in my spot; terrified to even move. "I'm taking you to see her. I will not take no for an answer. Understand?" His hold on my arm loosened and I nodded. "Okay. Good. Now, come on."

On the way to the hospital Robbie got me talking about the CD we were making with Andre that somehow got postponed since Tori showed back up. I mean, yes Beck and I practiced the song we were gonna sing, but I don't think we actually recorded it for the CD. Okay, I'm just rambling now. Anyway, after a while we made it to the hospital and thankfully the nurses are letting us see Jade.

We walked into the room and everyone was already here and Jade was lying in the hospital bed, bruised up with cuts and everything. They had the tube in her nose; she was sleeping at the moment. Tori gasped when she saw me and instantly hugged me. I hugged her back and I can hear her sobbing. I looked over at Beck and Andre and they were really upset. I mean everyone is upset. No one wants to see their best friend in a hospital bed looking on the verge of death. Who would want that at all? Tori ended the hug and gave me a sympathetic smile and went back to Andre's side. A nurse came in with some papers and a clipboard. She looked around and adjusted her glasses.

"Are y'all friends of Jadelyn West?" She asked looking around. Everyone just nods. The elderly lady took a deep breath and looked back at the papers. "Well, the doctor said she will recover, but it will be a few weeks before she can move around a lot. Also, when she wakes up she will be able to leave if the doctor says she's recovered enough to leave the facility. She should be fine though, but visiting hours is about to be up so y'all need to finish it up." With that being said she left.

"I'm so sorry everyone. This is all my fault. If I hadn't gotten mad at her she wouldn't even be here. We wouldn't be here right now; looking sad and hurt. I'm such a terrible friend. Why do y'all even bother with me? I just.. I just don't understand.." I sit down in the closest chair and bury my face in my hands, crying.

"Cat, you're not a terrible friend. This isn't your fault either." Andre spoke up.

"Exactly, it just happened. Things happen, okay?" Tori agreed and I felt someone place their hand on my shoulder. I look up and see Beck smiling down at me. I then remember what happened between him and Jade. I stood up suddenly filled with anger.

"I wish I didn't like you so much. None of this would have happened. If Jade didn't go to your place. If none of what happened happened then everything would be fine." I said as I looked at him. He had a look of concern on his face.

"Cat, listen, things happen like Tori said, but I do like you. What happened between Jade and I was a spur of the moment thing. We were both lonely and we were there for each other in that moment. She told you about it because she didn't want to keep it a secret from you. Jade loves you and never wants to hurt you in any way. You know that." He explained. I looked at the floor and the room suddenly got quiet.

"I know…" I said quietly.

* * *

><p>This chapter may seem short, which it is, but I'm having writer's block pretty bad. At least I got this out though. Sorry for ending the chapter there. It'll all work out in the end though. You just have to be patient. Thanks for reading and putting up with the wait. I can't say when the next chapter will be up, but I'm sure for all the Robbie fans he will have a bigger part. Hopefully. We'll see where it goes haha. Anyways, night.<p> 


End file.
